fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Homewrecker/Quotes
:Vicky: Have fun at the Scottish Festival, Mr. and Mrs. McMoneybags! I mean- MacTurner! ---- :Mr. Turner Alright, alright, I'll put on some underwear. :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner walk into their house mere seconds after they just left, it is completely trashed) :Mr. Turner: Holy haggis! :Vicky: [holding egg beater spraying everywhere, hides it behind back] I begged him to stop. [jumps off screen and back on, bandaged and in a wheel chair] He was too strong! :Mrs. Turner: [to Timmy] To your room, bad seed! :Timmy: [to Vicky] You're lucky my parents are nitwits, but they won't fall for that again! ---- :(Timmy approaches a house with rain and storm clouds above it) :Timmy: Yep, this is Vicky's house alright. :(Timmy rings the doorbell, a funeral jingle plays and Vicky answers the door with Doidle) :Vicky: Glad you made it, nasal strip. :Doidle: [growls at Timmy] :Vicky: Aww, Doidle remembers you! [places fire hydrant cap on Timmy's head] ---- :Timmy: [wearing a dress] Wow, Cosmo and Dad are right! This is comfortable! :Vicky: [shoves long list in his hands] Get busy, missy. My parents are out for dinner tonight, and I promised them that when they get home, this place will look 100% different. :Timmy: Oh, it will. :Cosmo: Or will it? ---- :Timmy doll: My parents are nitwits! Nitwits! :Doidle : [wags tail happily and runs off with Timmy doll] ---- :Timmy: Wow, that's a clean toilet, we should fix that. :Cosmo: Okily dokily. [poofs up huge Mexican burrito] :Timmy: We don't have that kind of time! ---- :Frat boys: Toga! :Old Man: Finally I'm saved :ANWanda: Uh, sport? When Vicky sees this, she's going to kill you! :Timmy: Hah! Not as long as I have you guys to protect me. What could possibly go wrong? :Tootie: Timmy! Did I hear your voice? :Timmy: [gasps] Tootie! [to Cosmo and Wanda] Quick! Hide! :Tootie: [enters Vicky's room] You're here? In my house? [shakes a radar device] Hmph, my Timmy tracker must be malfunctioning. [notices the destruction Timmy caused and gasps] You trashed Vicky's room!! :Timmy: Wait, I can explain! :Tootie: You've done what I've always dreamt of, but never had the courage to do! You're my hero, even if you are in a dress! :(Tootie grabs Timmy and starts to smooch him, Cosmo and Wanda giggle when they see this) :Tootie: What's that under the bed? Did you bring me a present? :Cosmo: Ah! I'll save us, kitten! [transforms himself and Wanda into cats] Now we're perfectly safe, everyone loves cats! :(They notice Doidle, who spits out the remains of the Timmy doll) :Timmy doll: I'm low fat, and boylicious! :Cosmo and Wanda: Ahhhhhhh! [run away, Doidle gives chase] :Timmy: [to himself] Easy. Don't panic. As long as Doidle doesn't eat them and they still have their wands, everything will be just fine. :Tootie: [collects wands from under the bed] Timmy! Toy wands! How did you know I collect toy wands!? :Timmy: YAHHHHHH!!!! ---- :Vicky: TWERP!!!!! ---- :Timmy: Give those back, I need those! :Tootie: If you want them, then you'll have to SMOOCH them from me! [runs away hyperventilating and laughing] ---- :Vicky: When I get up there, you are going DOWN! ---- :Timmy: Tootie! Don't you want to play fairy princess with me? :Tootie: Only every day of my life! :(Tootie leads Timmy into her room) :Timmy: Tootie, give me the wands... So we can play! :Tootie: Are you going to leave as soon as you get them? :Timmy: Duh. :Tootie: THEN GOOD LUCK FINDING THEM! Ha-HA! [throws wands into a chest full of identical wands] :Timmy: Of course. ---- :Timmy: It's Vicky, we're doomed! :Tootie: Don't worry, your parents will be here to pick you up any minute. :Timmy: How do you know that? :Tootie: I didn't tap your phone! ---- :Vicky: (pops out of hole in Tootie's bedroom door) Heeeeeeeere's Vicky! ---- :Timmy: Tootie, I'll never come over to play with you again if we can't play... um... [shoves her into closet and boards it shut] Fairy Princess hides in the enchanted closet! ---- :Timmy: I wish this house was spotless! :(Magic rushes through the house and reverses the damage Timmy caused, while Vicky is letting Mr. and Mrs. Turner inside) :Vicky: Come in everyone, and see what Timmy did! [notices her house is clean] DUH? :Mr. Turner: Timmy did this? :Mrs. Turner: Wow, you've cured Timmy's bad seediness! I guess we won't need your 24/7 off site babysitting service after all! [takes Vicky's money] Which means you won't be needing this! :Vicky: What!? NO! My money! [looks out window and notices her commercial sponsors driving off] My other money! COME BACK! [chases them down the street] ---- :Mr. Turner: Your bad seed phase may be over, son. :Timmy: I told you because I am innocent. :Mr. Turner: But you're still in trouble! :Timmy: I am? :Mr. Turner: Yes! Only a nitwit would wear those shoes with that dress! ---- :Wanda: Wow, that was close! :Cosmo: Yeah, but I have the feeling we forgot something. Or did we? :Wanda: Did we? (Back inside Tootie's room, she is still inside the boarded up closet) :Tootie: Timmmmy, I gotta go potty! [end title screen] Oops... No I don't! ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:Episodes